Honest Lies
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] I’m being completely honest when I say…I lied. [Roxette]


**Honest Lies**

_Summary: One-shot I'm being completely honest when I say…I lied. Roxette_

_Prompt #6: Truth_

_Disclaimer: All I own is my imagination inside my mind… though my sanity is questionable…_

* * *

"You promised me you wouldn't leave!" Orette mentally cursed herself when he voice broke. She quickly turned away from the blonde boy standing before her, desperately hoping he hadn't noticed her tears. She lowered her gaze to her feet, staring at her yellow shoes. They were mocking her, showing her sunshine and happiness. She quickly blinked hard, wishing to prevent the tears from falling. She knew it was **h o p e l e s s.**

"I lied." Her head shot up at the sound of his voice, utterly devoid of all emotion. She hated when he got this way. She didn't understand how such a warm, sweet boy could ever act so unfeeling. She couldn't comprehend how he could ever sound so **c o l d**.

"_Please_, just don't leave. Don't go yet." Orette was reduced to begging like a pathetic lovesick, brokenhearted fool. She hated it. She didn't want to do it. But she couldn't just watch him get on that train. She couldn't just sit there and watch him **l e a v e.**

"Last Call for the Twilight Train. Last Call." Orette bit her lip feeling utterly hopeless. She glanced at the bright train lying only a few feet from where she stood. It was the train that was destined to take him away from her. She couldn't lose him now; he was her best friend. She was used to looking out for everyone. If he left all she would do was worry about him. She wouldn't know where he was, what he was doing, if he was even still alive. Him being on his own scared her. She would spend her days worrying about him. And she would miss him. She had to get him to stay. She had never before felt, so **d e s p e r a t e.**

"_Please_ Roxas- just one more month." She would get on her knees in beg if she had to. She watched as Roxas looked between her and the train, thinking, calculating. She held her breath, waiting for the answer that would change her life forever. Finally, he slowly nodded his head. She couldn't stop the smiling from blossoming on her face, as he took her hand. He led her away from that place. He led her away from those train **t r a c k s**.

"One more month, then I need to go." He glanced back at the train only once, before it disappeared around the corner. It disappeared from **s i g h t.**

"You promise me you won't try to leave again?" She waited for the hesitation that she was positive would come. He always hesitated when it came to **p r o m i s e s.**

"I promise." Orette ignored the moment of thoughtful silence. Instead she grabbed Roxas's hand, pulling the boy behind her, down the busy streets. She was laughing the whole way. Soon he laughed with her. She blushed lightly at the contact, but ignored it in favor of just being with Roxas. She only had a month to convince him not to leave. She, of course, would be **d i s c r e e t.**

"Thank you." She whispered it ever so **s o f t l y**.

**--**

"Okazaki, do you agree?" Orette watched as Roxas's head snapped up from its current position, resting on the desk in front of him. There was a slight pause as Roxas sleepy mind processed the question. Orette shook her head slightly, torn between concern for her friend, anger at Roxas sleeping in class _again_, and just wanting to laugh at the poor boy's misfortune.

"…yes?" Roxas straightened in his chair, and blinked hard a few times in a futile attempt to wake himself up.

"Are you asking or answering?" their biology teacher snapped back at Roxas. Orette had to bite her tongue, _hard_, in order to keep her giggles inside. She didn't want to be stuck in detention.

"Answering Dr. Leather." It took all of Orette's willpower not to let the laugh seep through her closed lips. When their biology teacher finally turned back to face the whiteboard, Roxas's face twisted up in disgust.

Orette couldn't help it.

She laughed.

Slowly the whole class turned to look at her. Orette was not one to disrupt class. Dr. Leather, face still turned towards the whiteboard and back to the class, settled for an annoyed sigh.

"Is there a problem Miss Takamura?" Roxas shot Orette a mock glare as she slowly shook her head. Her laughed ceased. "Good."

Roxas continued glaring, or at least attempting too. Moments later his feeble glare turned into a sheepish grin and a light blush.

Orette's face was flushed.

She wasn't sure if holding in laughter, and being stared at was entirely to blame.

--

She only had two weeks left. She had spent near every waking moment of the last two months with Roxas. During that time Roxas had grown quieter and quieter, distancing himself from her even further than before. Gradually Orette grew more and more confused.

She _couldn't_ like Roxas. He was her best friend. She couldn't like Roxas and she didn't.

She **_loved_** him.

But if she truly loved him shouldn't she just let him go. She knew he needed to find _that_ boy. She hated the boy and she didn't even know him. Yes she was jealous. Roxas was her best friend. He shouldn't be occupied with thoughts and dreams of _that_ boy. She was purely being selfish but she wanted Roxas to think even dream of her.

Roxas had told her about the dreams. There were days when he would be silent pondering their meanings. He told her how they seemed so real- like memories. For the longest time she had refused to believe this boy and anything involving him was real. One day she had just woke up knowing he was.

That was the day she accepted the fact that this boy would change her life forever.

She'd never met the boy and already he was screwing up her life, turning her world upside down. He was going to make Roxas leave. He was the only reason Roxas would get on that train. She was going to have to let him go. If she truly did love him she would have to let him go.

She knew this was true.

That didn't mean she had to like it.

--

Orette ran to the train station, blood pumping for other reasons besides mere physical **e x e r c i s e.**

Roxas was **m i s s i n g.**

A strange mix of anger and betrayal washed over her as she finally caught sight of the station. Her stomach twisted into coils and it felt so heavy. Something was going to happen, something that would most likely be bad. And she was so hurt and so angry with him. He had promised a month! He rarely made them, but he never his **p r o m i s e s.**

A faint whistle made Orette run just a little faster and a gleam in the golden sun made Orette sprint the last few yards to the crowded station. She had to get there before the train did, before he boarded. If she didn't she would never forgive herself. She couldn't be late. Never once did it occur to her that he might not be here. Somehow she just knew he was going to be here, **w a i t i n g.**

She caught sight of him almost immediately. His fascinatingly bizarre blonde hair was a dead giveaway in any crowd, no matter the size. Orette wasted no time in striding over to him, weaving through groups of people saying goodbye. She ignored them as the tears coursed down their faces, and they wrapped arms around each other, saying things like '_I'll miss you'_ and _'have a safe journey'_. She didn't want to hear it; she didn't want to think that she might have to say goodbye too. The loud rumble of the train masked all noise and all heartfelt goodbyes as it entered the **s t a t i o n.**

Roxas began to move and she reached out to him, alerting him to her presence. She gripped his hand tightly and he whirled around, shock clearly evident on his face. Orette got a strange sense of _déjà vu_ as she opened her mouth to **s p e a k.**

"You promised me you wouldn't leave!" Even Orette was surprised when her hand flew up to slap his face. He yanked his hand from hers, cradling his face in shock. Orette stared in horror at the red mark already appearing on his face. She felt **c o l d.**

"I never said I'd stay forever." Roxas mumbled out and Orette staggered back in shock. Everything around her just stopped. She could only stare. This couldn't be happening but it was. This _was_ it. He _really_ was going to leave. He didn't even seem to mind in the least that he was leaving her here, alone. He was leaving her **b e h i n d**.

"You could try." It was a whisper but Orette had said it. She poured all her anger into that little whisper, making it come out harsh and cold. She just felt so, so _abandoned_; so _hopeless_. She just felt that to him she was so utterly and completely **u n i m p o r t a n t.**

She could feel Roxas looking at her. He probably had that adorable expression on his face-the one he makes when he's confused. She knew his hand was still resting on his brilliantly red cheek. She knew his eyes would be looking at her, pleading with her. She refused to look up. She wouldn't look up at **h i m.**

"YOU PROMISED! You still have a week! Do we _really_ mean that little to you?" Orette was having a mental breakdown. Orette never had a mental breakdown. Roxas had successfully unleashed Orette's tempter. His fear of her overrode his concern for her. He didn't attempt to approach her. He would attempt to reason with her from afar. He couldn't get **c l o s e.**

"Orette, that's not what-" She successfully cut him off with a whisper, furious, cold and **h e a r t b r o k e n.**

"Do I mean that little to you?" Roxas was left speechless, completely baffled by her question. He didn't know what he should say. He didn't have the correct **a n s w e r.**

"Orette? What-" She cut him off once again, this time with her fist colliding with his shoulder. He stumbled backwards in surprise, caught unbalanced and unsuspecting. She had hit him, though she didn't seem to have attended harm. The punch had been **w e a k.**

"I love you." Yes he was thoroughly shocked now, unable to comprehend what was happening all around him. _She loved him? _He failed to understand it. The concept of love was completely **f o r e i g n.**

"You have a funny way of showing it." He had not meant to say it. He had _definitely_ not meant for her to hear the mumble. Fate was decidedly against him. And Orette was simply furious. She just declared her feelings for him and he made a joke. He just brushed it aside like it was **n o t h i n g.**

"YOU BAKA! I love you! Don't you get it?" Tears were welling up in her eyes. She kept her head down, her watery gaze locked on the sun-baked stones beneath her feet. She didn't want him to leave- she couldn't just let him go. _How do you let the one person you love most in the world just walk away? _She didn't want him to just leave her and walk **a w a y.**

Roxas, sensing the gravity of the situation between Orette and himself, immediately grew serious. He looked away, not wanting to see her **f a c e.**

"Do you really mean that? You're not just saying that to get me to stay?" His voice was quiet, almost sad. It was filled with something akin to **r e g r e t.**

"No! Roxas I love you! I'm not lying!" She could feel the tears on her cheeks now, tracing hot, salty paths down her cold skin. She ignored them; they weren't important. Furiously, she brushed them away, cursing herself for getting so **e m o t i o n a l.**

"You shouldn't." His simple statement made Orette's head shoot up. A look of pure confusion swept across her face. For a moment she forgot about all the **p a i n.**

"Why?" It was one, simple little **w o r d.**

"Because I can't." For a moment, Orette swore she saw pain flickered through his eyes. Then they were back to their natural, unreadable, brilliant blue. Nothing was making sense anymore. Orette didn't understand any of it. She couldn't grasp what Roxas was getting at. She couldn't comprehend what he was saying. She opened her mouth to voice her **c o n f u s i o n.**

"…" Nothing would come out. Roxas was looking at her so intently and all she could do was gape like a dumb fish. He was merely looking at her, turning his blue, blue eyes on her and her alone, and she turned into a mass of worthless human, blushing and stammering. She couldn't do anything but **s t u t t e r.**

Until he turned his back on _her_- until he prepared to **l e a v e.**

"So that's it then. You're just going to walk away? Leave? You promised. You still have a week." Her voice cut through the silence. Roxas stopped but he did not turn back to look at her. She choked painfully on her sobs. She sounded so utterly **h o p e l e s s.**

"Last Call for the Twilight Train. Last Call." The voice echoed harshly in the maddening **s i l e n c e.**

"Is this goodbye then? You really are just going to leave. You weren't even going to say goodbye." Orette realized it in that moment. This was the end. She watched him stand there, in front of the train, feeling desperate and rejected. Roxas simply looked back at **h e r.**

"I'm being completely honest when I say…" he leaned in towards her face, quickly kissing the corner of her lips and swiping a few droplets of water away with his soft **f i n g e r t i p s.**

She watched as he disappeared into the colorful, shining train now rapidly disappearing into the distance and the golden glow of the setting sun. She just stood there staring at the train tracks that took him away from her. Two words hung in the stale, hushed air between where she stood and where he had been standing mere minutes before. He was **g o n e.**

**_"I lied."_**

_(Maybe she truly did love him after all.)_

_**-FIN-**_

Well my inspiration for this was:

1)This girl in my Spanish class was wearing a shirt that said, "I'm telling you the truth. I'm a liar."

2)"Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance.

So this fic took me all of Spanish, Video Production, Biology and that time at home when you should be doing your homework, to write. I'm really glad how it turned out. By far my favorite thing that I have ever written.

I may write a sequel- however the sequel would most likely be Sorette due to a certain hint in the story (can you find it?). There would still be hints of Roxette if I do indeed write a sequel.

That said, I hope you all have enjoyed it. Reviews are lovely.

I love you all.

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
